


Birthday Wishes

by Diamond_of_the_Merthur



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, From who, Galra Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Keith gets a new knife, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Lance is jealous, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sappy, Team Voltron Family, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, guess, happy keith, platonic kallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_of_the_Merthur/pseuds/Diamond_of_the_Merthur
Summary: "You can put me down now," Keith, Hunk shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, "no man, if I let you down, I know you'll disappear again!"Keith looked helplessly over Hunk's shoulder at the rest of the group, Pidge bounded over with a huge grin on her face and hugged Keith from behind.Keith was brought back to the Castle of Lions of for a little surprise.It's Keith's birthday today and this is my contribution to the fandom :)





	Birthday Wishes

Keith pulled his ship inside the Castle and lowered it besides the other pods, he turned off the ship and reached behind him to grab his sack, he pulled open the top and climbed out. Keith landed roughly on his feet with a low grunt, he straightened up and headed over towards the door, he pressed his hand against the pad and it beeped a light blue before pulling open the doors.

It looked exactly how he left, the same dark hallways, neon blue lights that accented the white metal along the walls. Keith vanished his mask and hurried down the hallways until he reached the bridge, the door hissed open before he could press his hand against the keypad.

Inside was the rest of the team besides Allura, already waiting for him with excited smiles, Keith smiled back and his eyes widened as Hunk ran forward with his arms opened and scooped Keith up in a hug with tears in his eyes.

"Oh man, I missed you! You have no idea! I can't believe I missed your snarky attitude and your yelling! Am I crying? Oh shit, I'm crying!"

Keith laughed softly and patted Hunk's shoulder, "Hey there big guy," he said softly, he swung his legs softly realizing that Hunk had his lifted off the ground when he couldn't feel the solid ground under his feet.

"You can put me down now," Keith, Hunk shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, "no man, if I let you down, I know you'll disappear again!"

Keith looked helplessly over Hunk's shoulder at the rest of the group, Pidge bounded over with a huge grin on her face and hugged Keith from behind.

"I can't believe how much I missed you!" Pidge cried burrowing her face in his back, Lance jumped in a second later and grinned with his eyes closed, although he hated to admit the tears springing in his eyes.

"Man, since you've been gone, we've always been taking the safe way out of everything, it's not as fun anymore!"

"Really? I thought you guys hated taking my way," Keith said laughing.

"I never said that! I just said it's scary sometimes but now I'm missing it!" Lance muttered squeezing his face between Hunk's shoulder and Keith's.

"I think you guys can let him go now," Shiro said laughing walking over with a soft grin.

"I guess," Hunk muttered, Pidge and Lance pulled away hesitantly and Hunk lowered Keith to the ground, Coran shoved between them and quickly scooped up Keith like Hunk did before but he ended up smacking a large kiss on Keith's cheeks.

Keith's eyes widened and he smiled awkwardly at Coran as he pulled away, "Uh thanks Coran," he said using his shoulder to wipe at his cheek.

"I'm so glad you came back!" he said happily clapping a hand on Keith's shoulder. Keith smiled at him and he turned to Shiro who was standing only a foot away.

"Good to have you back Keith," Shiro said stepping forward holding out his hand, Keith did the same and Shiro tugged him into a hug, Keith smiled against Shiro's shoulders. "Good to be back," he murmured softly returning to the hug just as tightly.

"Where's Allura?" Keith asked pulling away letting his hands slide down from Shiro's shoulder to his elbows before dropping his hands beside him.

"She's in the lounge, said to meet us there when you arrive," Shiro said, his eyes still on Keith after the hug, Keith glanced up at Shiro and gave him a shy smile then jerked when Pidge ran over and latched onto his arm and smiled up at him.

Keith laughed and turned to the group, "what's up with you guys? You guys are super clingy?" he asked.

Hunk shrugged and he came forward and grabbed onto Keith's other wrist and tugged him out of the bridge with Lance jogging ahead with a grin.

"We just missed you, that's all" Hunk said with a grin. Keith raised an eyebrow and gave him an awkward smile.

"Really? I guess I should be gone more often than huh?" he teased feeling his cheeks heat from sudden attention and affection from the team.

"I mean you and the blade of Marmora do some cool stuff, we've seen the video feeds, it looks more badass then more collation shows," Lance said walking backwards with his hands crossed behind his head with an easy grin.

Keith shyly ducked his head before raising it up and teased Lance, "I'm not sure, I really loved watching the collation shows," he teased. Everyone except Lance groaned, Keith gave Shiro a wink over his shoulder and Shiro gave him a mock glare, Coran looked suspiciously embarrassed.

"Those shows were the worst, I can't believe you actually watched them!" Hunk whined, Keith gave him a sympathetic smile, "although your character personality was way off," he said, Hunk gave him a beaming smile.

"I'm just glad I wasn't there," Keith added, he laughed when Shiro elbowed him, he glanced over at Shiro, "Shiro the hero huh? It suits you," he said with a teasing grin, Shiro huffed and scratched his cheek, "it was honestly embarrassing but the job worked, we got many planets who joined us during the battle," Shiro said.

Keith's smile slowly vanished and he frowned over at Coran, "what happened to Lotor?" he asked, Lance blew out a breath and crossed his arms tightly, "the little shit ran off before we could do anything," he muttered.

Keith tried to smile but he lowered his gaze to his feet, that day still sent shivers down Keith's spine, it was so surreal and almost like it had been a horrible nightmare.

"We're here!" Pidge shouted releasing Keith's arm and throwing her hands in front of the door. Keith lifted his gaze to the door but suddenly felt a heavy presence behind him and one warm and one cold hand covered his eyes.

Keith gasped and quickly raised his hand to cover the hands covering his eyes, his fingers grazed warm leather and cold metal. "Shiro?" he asked cautiously.

"Shh, calm down, you can't look," Shiro said calmly.

"What's going on?" Keith asked.

"Just follow my voice," Pidge said, Keith's lips twitched and he kept his hands curled around Shiro's hands, "you guys are seriously acting weird now," he said but didn't argue.

"Slowly walk forward," Pidge said, Keith took a small step forward just as he heard the door hiss open, Shiro was walking steadily behind him, his hands still over Keith's eyes with Keith's over Shiro's hand.

The door shut behind and Shiro leaned in whispered in his ear, "keep your eyes closed," and slipped his hand away from Keith's eyes, Keith released his hands on Shiro's hands and dropped his hands to his side.

He heard harsh whispered and squeaky shuffles a bit further away from his position. Keith tilted his head curiously but didn't open his eyes.

"Okay, you can open them!" Lance called.

Keith slowly opened his eyes and he made a confused noise when he saw the lights of the lounge were closed and he saw the shadows of the team but his gaze was caught on a large red cake with a single candle glowing in the middle.

"What?" Keith whispered raising his eyes towards Shiro who was standing in front of the cake and moved towards the other team.

Keith walked forward carefully, his boots echoing the large room until he halted in front of the cake, he read the sloppy black letters on the cake.

_Happy birthday Keith!_

Keith felt his heart clench and his throat close-up, he could feel the small pinpricks of tears in his eyes, he blinked and looked up at the team.

"Make a wish," Hunk urged eagerly.

Keith bent over slightly and shut his eyes and after a few seconds he blew out the candle, it was dark instantly save for the glowing purple lights on Keith's uniform.

Keith sniffled softly, the sudden affection had came so sudden that it caught him off guard.

"Aw, man are you crying?" Hunk whispered then Keith heard him sniffle, Keith laughed wetly and he wiped the tears with the back of his hand and shook his head.

"No" he murmured, the lights flickered on and Keith wiped the last tear that had dripped down his cheek, he smiled at the team and Pidge bounded forward and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Hunk and Lance came second latching onto Keith on his sides, Allura came up from behind and Coran crowded Pidge in the front.

Keith squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to laugh when Coran smacked a wet kiss on his forehead, his mustache tickling his skin.

"You guys didn't have to do this," Keith murmured when they pulled away but stayed close, Hunk snorted and waved his hands, "um we had to cause your part of the family, we're all a family," he said grinning.

"I completely forgot about my birthday? How'd you guys remember or even know when it was?" Keith asked.

"Well, we had no idea it was your birthday and I was just fiddling with the computers and I thought, 'hey I wonder what day is it on Earth. So, Pidge and I managed to find out that it was the twentieth second or something and Shiro told us that your birthday was a day away so we planned a surprise party, sorry if we're a few days late, it took me forever to bake a space cake with only space ingredients," Hunk said.

"Thank you, honestly, I hadn't expected this from you guys," Keith said.

"Psh! I mean we did for everyone else, how is that we can't do it for you," Lance said then narrowed his eyes at Keith, "don't think we don't care, like I get it we argue but that's what friends do ya know," he mumbled awkwardly feeling his cheeks heat up.

Keith smiled and he looked over at the cake, Shiro was sitting down in front of him and he winked at Keith.

"Should we cut the cake now?" he asked, they all chorused in agreement and Allura grabbed Keith's hand and pulled him down to sit down between her and Shiro, her hand didn't leave Keith's. Shiro scooted over so Keith sat in front of the cake, he handed over a large white knife with a thick red ribbon on the hilt.

"How'd you guys even make a cake?" Keith asked grabbing the knife, Hunk perked up and held up his finger before pointing towards the cake.

"Actually, it wasn't that difficult to be exact, we toured around the space mall a bit, headed over to Olkari and they had some awesome beans that tasted like chocolate after they were ground into a powder and mixed in with Kalterneckers milk, so inside is chocolate that has like a weird aftertaste, I mean it's a good aftertaste not like a  _yuck_ aftertaste, and the frosting is whip-cream mixed with a fruit that looks like a banana but it tastes like cherries" Hunk rambled.

Keith's lips twitched and he turned back to the cake, he gripped the knife tightly and smoothly cut a slice of a triangle in the cake, Shiro slide the cake onto a plate and used a fork to grab a scoopful, he was about to bring it towards Keith's mouth when Allura perked up and reached for the fork.

"I've always wanted to do this human tradition," Allura said, "I saw you guys do it at Lance's birthday and the rest," she explained.

Keith turned to her and opened his mouth as she brought the fork into his mouth gently, Keith's taste bud soared it felt like forever since he tasted chocolate, he held back an embarrassing moan and licked off the red frosting.

"It's good, good job Hunk," Keith murmured and used his tongue to get the frosting at the corner of his mouth.

"Me next!" Pidge said grabbing the fork and shoving a piece in Keith's mouth, Keith made a muffled sound of surprise and forced to swallow the cake that was already halfway down his throat.

"A little warning," Keith said laughing when Pidge flushed, Lance yanked the fork and scooped up frosting with the back of the fork and with a grin he 'accidentally' wiped it on Keith's cheek. "Whoops, my bad," Lance said snickering dancing away before Keith could do anything, he stuck his tongue at Keith's glare.

"Lance," Shiro said sternly handing Keith a napkin, Lance huffed but didn't say anything. Hunk was next and his piece was smaller, Keith laughed and fed Hunk a bit in return, his smile widened when the larger male flushed and swallowed the cake.

"It's only fair that you taste it first since you made it," Keith said before opening his mouth for Coran who was making weird 'ship' sounds like Keith was a baby.

Shiro grabbed the fork quickly from Coran's hand before he gave Keith another piece, Keith's ears reddened when Shiro smiled at him gently, he shifted to face Shiro and their knees bumped. Keith opened his mouth when Shiro fed him his slice of cake.

"Presents!" Pidge cried bounding behind the couches and bringing forward a whole bunch of bags, Lance pushed the cake tray to the side so Pidge could drop the bags in front of Keith gently.

"Presents? All of this wasn't necessary? It's already too much—"

"--Uhpa-pa-pa-pa! No complaining, be grateful, we went to all lengths to do this, so today is a no complaining," Lance scolded.

Keith made a distressed face but clamped his mouth shut, Lance grinned and eagerly sat down in front of bags with Pidge and Hunk following after. Coran went to sit down beside Allura and watched eagerly.

"Okay choose," Pidge said pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Keith frowned and his eyes gazed over the different size and shapes of bags, he reached down and grabbed the largest bag, it was bright pink and the handles were tied together with a sparkly blue bow.

"This is either Allura's or Lance's," Keith said tugging at the tread, the bow came undone and he peeked inside. Keith's lips twitched and he reached inside and pulled out a chilled black container, on the top was an animated picture of an alien with three eyes and antenna, it was clear that it was a face mask.

"Thanks, Lance," Keith said setting the tub on his thigh and pulling out a sleep eye mask and a few other face masks.

"No problem, I mean you're probably stressed with all those cool ninja Galra missions and I don't want you coming back all wrinkly from all the stress, surprisingly since you don't actually put anything on your face, it's flawless," Lance said proudly. Keith put the stuff back in the bag and put it down beside his legs and grabbed another bag.

It was shiny, small, and orange. Keith reached inside and brought out two pairs of leather fingerless gloves, he glanced over at Hunk, the yellow paladin grinned at him sheepishly.

"Your gloves looked pretty worn out," he said. Keith shook his head and peeled off his old gloves and tugged on his new ones, he clenched his fingers over a few times and smiled at Hunk. "I love them," he said.

Lance pouted and he squinted over at Hunk.

Keith stuffed his old gloves in the orange bag and dropped it on Lance's bag, he chose a white bag with a white box inside. Keith pulled off the top and he already knew who this was from, Keith held up the white knitted sweater and stared at the little embordered animated character of himself, he was in his civilian clothes, he had his thick black brows that were pointed down word and his mouth was formed in an upside 'v' one hand was holding up his blade of Marmora knife.

One of the bottom right corner was embordered picture of Coran's winking face

"Thanks, Coran," Keith said folding the sweater back into the box, Coran tugged at his mustache and smiled happily.

"You're welcome Keith, I made it just in case you started missing dear ole' Coran at the Blade of Marmora headquarters," Coran said winking at Keith, the same face on the sweater.

Keith suppressed a smile and put the box back inside the bag before a red bag, he turned the bag over and a thin rectangular purple device, it was similar to the one Lance had only it wasn't orange.

Keith tapped on the device and suddenly it turned on to show a ticker, he lifted his gaze at Pidge and she grinned at him before scooting closer.

"It's a space phone, it's like an iPhone but more a space phone, we can keep in contact without having to use the huge telecom screen, it's more convenient and when you're stuck on a planet, you can send a distress signal, it can't be tracked by the Galra, only the Castle of the Lions can get your signal. You can take pictures, send messages, talk, and record videos and I also downloaded a whole bunch of martial art techniques that you can learn. Courtesy of yours truly," she said with a quick straightening of her shoulders and proud smile.

"Wow, thanks, Pidge," Keith breathed flipping the 'phone' over, it was going to be rather convenient and it would be nice to keep in contact with the team when he would be on private missions with the Blades.

"I was going to make it red since it's your signature color but I changed it to purple cause it matches your outfit and apparently the Galra are obsessed with the color purple," Pidge added.

"Honestly, thanks, Pidge, it'll defiantly come in handy," Keith said putting his phone in his pouch, Keith scanned the last two bags before grabbing a small purple velvet pouch. Allura perked up and scooted closer to Keith and grabbed his elbow.

"That one is mine," she said, Keith loosened the dark purple strings and pulled out a box.

It was white with two lines of glowing blue lights on top, Keith gently pressed the light blue button and it popped open.

Lance's mouth fell open and he harshly whispered to Pidge, "Is she proposing!?"

"She's not proposing," Shiro gritted out glaring at Lance.

Keith ignored the bickering and used his forefinger to graze at the oval shaped rock, it was black and when the light it, it turned red with cracks of gold.

"It was given to my father by Zarkon," Allura said hesitantly, Keith tensed up and he glanced up at Allura, everyone else did as well and Coran lowered his gaze.

"Before—when he was Just, kind, and hero to all the planets. Zarkon gave this to my father as a token of their friendship and the alliance between the Galra and Alteans. This rock symbolizes Planet Daibazaal, it was a status of royalty and the Galra culture. I understand that I can't trust the Galra know and it took me an embarrassing amount of time to trust you even though I should've kept trusting you when I found out that you were Galra. I want you to have this so you can keep your Galra culture alive, don't let it die out, embrace it and when you do, then it would put your mind at ease," Allura explained.

Keith turned back to the rock and his flinched when Allura took it out, a thin golden chain was attached to the rock, she looped it over Keith's head and it rested gently on his chest plate.

"Thank you," Keith murmured smiling at her gently, Allura returned the smile and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

Lance held back a harsh growl and chewed on his hoodie's draws string instead, Shiro cleared his throat and Keith felt his cheeks heat up. Allura held back a giggle while Keith shut the box and put it back in the pouch. He dropped the pouch in Lance's bag and grabbed the last bag on the ground.

It was black and pretty medium-sized, whatever was inside the box was pretty heavy as well.

Keith reached inside and pulled out a black metal rectangular box, he placed it in his lap and Shiro grabbed the bag and crumbled it into a ball with his fist.

"Open it," Shiro said nudging him with his shoulder, Keith popped open the box gently and nestled in the silk red fabric was a black double-edged dagger, the handle was also black but it was shinier than the actual blade which didn't shine at all but had a dull glow from the white lights, the hilt was carved into a lion's head, and the edges were curled inward.

"I found it in the mall, well I found a large chunk of a black comet in the mall, I had it made into a dagger...do you like it?" Shiro asked nervously scratching his cheek.

Keith let out a breathless laugh and he nodded vigorously before turning to Shiro, his eyes glistened with tears, "I love it!" he breathed.

"A knife! You got him a knife! All I got him was face creams! Way to make me look bad," Lance cried crossing his arms and pouting at his feet.

"Bro I got him some gloves, what kind of a present is that," Hunk muttered.

Keith frowned and he closed the box, "I love all your gifts, honest. You guys got me something that was useful" Keith said smiling at them.

Hunk shifted in his spot but nodded although he still looked sort of upset, "Hunk, I'm serious. I had never thought about buying new gloves and see they match the knife perfectly and my old gloves feel like the knife's slipping so these gloves have a better grip," Keith said holding up his blade.

Hunk squinted at him before smiling shyly, "really?" he asked. Keith nodded, "really," he said genuinely. Hunk beamed and his hands curled into his jeans.

The rest of the night, they ate cake, taught Allura and Coran how to play charades, Pidge managed to stream a whole bunch of black and white horror movies—Keith's favorite—buy the time they reached the next Wolfman almost everyone was nodding off.

Keith gathered Pidge in his arms, Shiro had Hunk leaning against him and Coran had Lance cradled like a baby in his arms. Allura helped Coran take Lance to bed while Keith and Shiro walked down the hall towards Pidge's and Lance's room. Allura and Coran just a few steps ahead of them.

"I'll meet you guys later," Keith said to the group while opening Pidge's door, it opened with a hiss and Keith stepped over Pidge's junk and gently laid her on the bed, he pulled off her glasses before folding them gently on the table beside her bed, then he slid off her boots and pulled the blanket over her.

"Keith?"

Keith stilled and looked down at Pidge who was blinking up at him sleepily, Keith knelt down gently until he was face to face with her.

"Come back home safely, I want us to go home to earth as a family," she whispered curling under the covers.

"You, Matt, Shiro, Hunk, Lance, and once I find my dad, I want us to go home after the war, so please try not to die," Pidge mumbled squishing her face into the pillows and pulling the covers up to her chin.

Keith stared at her helplessly, his heart was pounding and he could feel his ears vibrate and he was scared that Pidge could hear too.

_We can't break the barrier!_

_Maybe not with our weapons..._

_Keith! NO!_

"Keith...?"

Keith blinked and he shook his head quickly before nodding, "I understand, I promise you that we'll go home as a family, once the war's over, we're heading back to the Earth," Keith promised gently, he reached up to brush her tawny colored hair away from her forehead.

Pidge smiled and she breathed out a sigh, sooner than Keith could blink, she was asleep, her soft snores were the only thing that could be heard in the room.

Keith slowly stood up and he walked out, it was then he could finally breathe. Shiro wasn't out so Keith hurried to his 'room' where he found his presents already on his bed.

Keith slumped down onto the empty spot and he covered his mouth with his hand and pressed his other hand against his heart, he flopped back onto the bed and slowly tried to calm his racing heart. Tears of frustrating and anger were already flooding out of his eyes and sliding down the sides of his head.

The only thing that Keith remember was that it was because of Lotor that Keith was still alive. Otherwise...he would've been dead...before his nineteenth birthday, before they saved the universe, and way before he would return to earth.

Keith now realized that...he didn't want to  _sacrifice_ himself anymore, he wanted to live so he could stay with the team as long as he could.

Keith didn't want to  _die_ in this horrible war

* * *

 

"Hey..."

Shiro turned around and he smiled gently at Keith who was standing in the doorway, he was wearing Coran's sweater, the measurement was slightly off so his sleeves went back his knuckles and his neckline was brushed past his collarbone like it had been stretched. Keith stood in front of the door, the bright white light illuminating his slim figure from the darkened balcony, making him look like a descending angel than a stoic warrior.

"Hey," Shiro said turning away from the night sky to face him, Keith entered the room hesitantly, the door gently shut behind Keith once he was into the room. "I haven't been in this room before," Keith said standing a few feet in front of Shiro.

The room wasn't exactly a room it was more of a balcony or a viewing balancing, a thick layer of non-penetrable glass barricaded them from the wide-open space.

"Uh yeah, I found it a while back while chasing the mice," Shiro confessed leaning against the balcony, Keith nodded and he took a step forward, then another, and another until he was standing beside Shiro, facing the thousands of millions of white diamonds stars and the black, purple space in front of him.

"I still can't get over how beautiful space is," Keith murmured, Shiro turned around and face the stars and nodded.

"I'm still in awe every time, it's so surreal sometimes," Shiro said. Keith glanced over at him and then back at his fingers, they were just a few inches away from Shiro's.

"The sweater...it's a nice look," Shiro teased trying to the break the tension, Keith glanced down at his sweater before laughing, he shook his head and turned to the side before hopping on the flat balcony railing.

"I forgot to bring my clothes, luckily I had kept a pair of black tights in my room," Keith said plucking at his sweater, it was cute, to be honest, Keith admitted it that he fell in love with the sweater.

Shiro hummed and leaned forward, his gaze was still on the stars but Keith knew that was his mind was miles away.

Daringly he moved his hand over Shiro's, he felt the black paladin tense under his touch before relaxing a second later. Keith curled his fingers around Shiro's and pulled the hand into his lap, he traced the lines on Shiro's palm, distracting Shiro from his thoughts.

It worked because Shiro had moved to stand between his knees and they were inches apart, head downed, white and black hair ruffled together and breathing in the same air.

Shiro tilted his head and ran his nose along Keith's cheek, making him tilt his head to the side and gasping when Shiro kissed his warm neck.

"I missed you so much," Shiro breathed pulling his hand away from Keith's and grasping Keith's hips.

Keith hummed and shut his eyes as Shiro kissed along his neck to the other side, "Why'd you let me go," Keith whispered back. Shiro laughed gently and tugged Keith against him roughly, his fingernails biting into Keith's hips.

"I had to let you go, baby," Shiro breathed biting onto Keith's jaw gently, Keith whined and pulled his head back but his head banged against the glass and it echoed and vibrated throughout the whole room.

They pulled away quickly and Shiro snickered and tugged Keith down from the railing and pulled him until pressed tightly against each other, Shiro bent down and kissed Keith's soft lips.

"Let's go back to my room," Shiro murmured pulling away before tugging Keith out of the room and towards his own room.

By the time Shiro had his door locked, Keith was already on his tiptoes, hands cupping Shiro's face, and kissing him sweetly on the lips.

Shiro picked up Keith by his thighs, letting the younger man giggle against his lips before dropping him on the bed with a laugh of his own. Shiro crawled over Keith's body and kissed him, his fingers eagerly tugging at Keith's tights.

The tugged of each other's clothing roughly, breaking the zipper, Shiro's nails ripping Keith's tights, Keith's bare feet tugging off Shiro's boots and curling his toes to pull off his socks.

"M'sweater!" Keith moaned when Shiro tugged roughly on his sweater, they broke apart their kiss, panting into each other's mouths and Keith pulled off his sweater and dropping it to the floor, Keith cupped Shiro's cheek with one hand and went back to kiss him as he fell back against the pillows.

They're heated naked bodies pressed against each other in the cold room, Keith wounded his arms around Shiro's neck, his hands digging into Shiro's short hair, sharp blunt nails scratching his sensitive scalp.

They broke apart to breath and Shiro kissed at Keith's neck, he opened his mouth to latch on the sensitive spot on Keith's neck, sucking gently, his fingers massaging the meat on Keith's hips. Keith gasped and arched his back, his hard erection sliding wetly against Shiro's rock hard abs.

"Baby~" Keith moaned arching his neck and turning to latch onto Shiro's earlobe, he moaned around the soft cartilage and grinded his erection harder against Shiro's stomach, the latter's own erection kept bumping against Keith's upper thigh.

Keith hadn't realized until later that Shiro had two fingers inside him, stretching him gently with Keith digging his nails into Shiro's broad shoulders and gasping. His neck was aching and his heart was pounding.

Sooner than later, he was hovering above Shiro, the larger man was nestled against the mountain of pillows, groaning when Keith sunk down on him. It took Keith a minute to adjust to the sheer size of Shiro, he was larger than Keith remembered.

He was bouncing on Shiro's cock later, he hadn't realized it, his mind was going blank, it was too much pleasure, all at once. The pain from Shiro's nails and the pleasure from his cock hitting his prostate with every thrust.

 _"Ah-ngh-ah-Shir—Takashi—Taka,"_  Keith gasped, he rolled his eyes at the back of his head and he squeezed roughly at Shiro's cock, the action had Shiro chocking and thrusting upwards faster.

Keith opened his mouth and let Shiro slide in his thumb when he felt it graze against his swollen lips, he shut his eyes and moaned when he Shiro pressed his thumb against his tongue, the salty bitter taste had him sucking for more.

Keith's stamina was decreasing, he couldn't feel his limps anymore, his muscles were turning to jelly and in the end, it was Shiro who held Keith by his ups and thrusting upward. Before back, at the Garrison, it was Keith who had worn Shiro out but now it was the other way around.

Keith gasped when he found himself on his back, Shiro hovering above him, there was a dangerous glint in his eyes and Keith felt his eyes flutter and he moaned reaching up for Shiro, but Shiro had already thrown Keith's legs over his shoulder and was roughly pounding into him.

Keith cried out and dug his hands into the pillows, he choked on a moan and threw his head back feeling his inside twist up, he was close, so close, he could feel his balls tightening and there was a harsh heat in his stomach.

They were heating up far too fast, it felt like they were on fire and if they were Keith didn't care, he would go down burning beside Shiro. Their body glowed with a thin sheen of sweat, his hair started curling and Shiro's fringe was bouncing back and forth on his forehead. Keith's own body was moving up and down on the bed from the intense pressure of Shiro's thrust.

Keith's eyes glazed over and he opened his mouth in a silent scream, he let out a high pitch cry as he came, he would soon feel embarrassed about his tone later but now his mind was elsewhere, pleasure filled his body and he felt his body sag against the bed, his cock spurting out thick cum on his stomach.

Shiro came a few seconds later and Keith let out a gurgled moan when Shiro came inside him, he would regret it later but right now he felt so full and calm that he didn't care. Shiro rode out his orgasm and slowed to a soft grind against Keith until he fully slipped out.

Keith grunted when Shiro dropped on him, he welcomed Shiro's dead weight with a happy sigh and burrowed his face into Shiro's sweat-drenched hair.

The cold room was now hot and humid, it smelled like sex and Keith didn't care one bit.

"Fuck...we hadn't done that in a while," Shiro breathed in Keith's ear. Keith swallowed and nodded, he lifted his jelly arms and it flopped on Shiro's sweaty back.

"I can't feel anything," Keith whispered, Shiro laughed softly and he raised himself on shaky arms and flopped to the side, instantly Keith missed the heavy and warm body. Shiro kissed the corner of Keith's frown and tugged him closer.

"Do you think..." Shiro trailed off not knowing how to start the question, Keith looked at him confused, Shiro moved so he could rest his elbow on the bed and support his head on his hand. "Do you think how--well if it wasn't for Allura mastering the blue lion so quickly that we--"

"--could be back to normal, me as the red paladin and you in the black. Back to how it started, I do think about it, more often then I should," Keith confessed.

There was a short silence and Shiro plopped back on the bed and stared up at the metal ceiling, Keith scooted over so his upper body was splaying over Shiro, his face hovering inches above Shiro's.

"You wouldn't be away so often, I wouldn't have to miss you so much," Shiro whispered turning his gaze to the ceiling and staring into Keith's violet eyes, he smiled sadly and reached up to cup Keith's cheek, his thumb grazing over the dark bags under Keith's eyes.

"I feel as though no matter how much we try, we keep drifting away from each other," Keith whispered shutting his eyes.

"I don't know what to do," Shiro murmured, Keith opened his eyes and there was a light sheen of tears gathering in his eyes.

"It would help if you stopped being so rude to me," Keith muttered. Shiro raised an eyebrow then he rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Are you still hung up about the Lotor situation from weeks before?" Shiro asked, Keith frowned and nodded. "I just don't understand why didn't you listen to me, you always listen to me and you never ignore my input. I had to drift away from the team so the black lion could accept you, do you have any idea how difficult that was and every day you would give me shit, you and Allura," Keith muttered.

"Keith--look in a war we gotta make difficult decisions, I  _had_ accepted my part as not being a paladin anymore, you didn't. You kept leaving the team hanging and finally I had to step in. Also, in war, we can't keep going into battles unprepared. With you trying to find Lotor and trying to stop him was nonstop," Shiro explained.

"I want to stop him so we can go home," Keith whispered, "I just wanna go back home, I'm tired Shiro, I'm tired of fighting,"

Shiro used his thumb to wipe the tear that dripped down from Keith's eye's and nodded, "so do I baby and so does everyone else and we're trying our hardest," he said gently.

"Do you understand?" Shiro added, Keith nodded, his curls bouncing with every movement. Shiro smiled and he tugged at one of the curls near Keith's ear.

"I like how your hair curls when it gets humid, your curly hair reminds me of the Garrison," Shiro said admiring the two thick curls that rested gently on Keith's cheekbones.

Keith frowned at him, Shiro smiled and moved his hand so his thumb and forefinger were squeezing Keith's cheeks, puckering up his pink lips.

"Little fish," Shiro cooed, Keith's eyebrows furrowed and he jerked his head back away from Shiro's hands and stuck his tongue out at him.

Shiro laughed and he turned to the side letting Keith flop over, Keith pulled Shiro's arm over his shoulders and curled in close.

"I love you," Shiro whispered and kissed his cheek, "happy birthday."

Keith smiled sleepily and snuggled closer, he tucked his head under Shiro's chin and ran his fingers along the scar on Shiro's collarbone.

"Love you too," Keith murmured tilting his head and kissing Shiro's jaw, he sighed against the skin and lowered his head back down and shut his eyes.

Within seconds, Shiro was asleep and Keith rolled his eyes, "old man" he muttered softly sighing deeply and snuggled closer.

Keith blinked when he caught the sight of Shiro's birthmark, it was a large circular mole on his shoulder with another squiggly circle mole beside another one. However, the mole wasn't right, instead of the squiggly circle being the smaller one, it was the largest and the perfect circle mole was the smallest.

Keith blinked and reached up to rub at his eyes but when he opened them, it was the same. Maybe Keith had remembered it wrong. Deciding it was a useless thing to think about, he shut his eyes and fell asleep, sooner then he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Look at my baby all grown up! He's 19 and already taking on the world!  
> I love Keith so much and we share the same birth month, even though I'm a Libra and he's a Scorpio but still! He's my favorite *cries* you guys have no idea!
> 
> This was quickly edited and I'm positive there are mistakes in there. I didn't get time to check cause I got a new job at Starbucks and I hate it, my shift manager is shit and I hate him. :)))
> 
> Ay I would really love Comments and Kudos, and bookmarks :3


End file.
